How to say I Love You
by natodiangelo
Summary: 31 prompts; MidoTaka
1. Winter

*breaks through writers block with a sledgehammer* hello there world i am alive

* * *

><p>Winter came in a flurry of snow and frozen roads. It brought with it cold hands and red noses, and a sudden need for socks; being late for class a couple times simply because he didn't want to leave bed; switching out his usual iced coffee for something warmer. Winter came with the holidays and seeing relatives he didn't even know the name of. Winter came with stocking up on hot chocolate and marshmallows, warm tea and a good book before bed, soups instead of summer sandwiches. Winter came with a sort of peace, the kind of peace that comes when you have nothing bad to think about at all.<p>

His favorite part of winter was something else, though: it was watching Midorima's breath mist out in front of him. Being able to grab his hand and shove it into his pocket, lacing their fingers together. It was those precious nights spent together, warm in each other's arms. It was drinking Shiruko with him as they walked home. It was the fact that Midorima was quite honestly the coldest person he knew - he wore multiple sweatshirts and jackets to stay warm, and it was adorable to watch him hobble around under it all. It was the kisses with cold lips, slowly heating against each other. It was stealing Midorima's coats, pressing his nose to the fabric to breathe in Shin-chan's scent.

His favorite part of winter was Midorima, who seemed to soften with the cold weather. It was watching Midorima wake up in his arms, all warm and fuzzy at the edges, eyes so very beautiful without his glasses on. It was chatting quietly late at night over the phone; it was being able to draw small laughs from a half asleep Midorima, who never laughed for anyone else.

Winter was cold and warm at the same time, especially when the holidays came and the house was empty except him and his Shin-chan, his Midorima and his Shintarou, because no one else saw him as he saw him, with warmth and happiness in his eyes, and a smile on his lips.

His Shin-chan, who was with him no matter the season.


	2. Water

Ever since they had moved in together, Kazunari always made sure to wake up with Shintarou, even though he could sleep in for another twenty minutes at least. He liked showering together-it gave them a little extra time to talk to each other that would have otherwise been lost to the day, and if they used up all the hot water without realizing, who cared, they were both clean anyway.

Kazunari loved to run his fingers through Shintarou's hair, softly scrubbing out the shampoo until all the suds lay on the floor, slowly flowing towards the drain. He loved washing Shintarou's back while they chatted, feeling the muscles beneath his hands. He loved it when Shintarou turned around to give him a quick soapy kiss under the water, only to continue talking like it was the most normal thing in the world. Which it was, now, and Kazunari couldn't have been happier; he remembered so long ago, when they had first gotten together, when Shintarou would become flustered with even the barest brush of their hands while they walked. He loved how easily Shintarou gave out that love now, how he wasn't as against contact as he had been then. He was happy to have been the one to help Shintarou grow.

What he didn't love was the goodbye; after they had dressed and eaten breakfast, when Kazunari still had another ten minutes before he needed to leave and Shintarou was already running late. He hated that rushed kiss, a peck, barely a brush of their lips before Shintarou was out the door hurrying to catch his train. He hated having to wait until the day was over to come home, having to wait even longer before Shintarou returned, tired as always and slipping his glasses off, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Kazunari would walk over and kiss his forehead, watching to see the frown loosen, a smile sent his way and a kiss to follow. He hated not seeing Shintarou all day, and though the evening didn't make up for all that lost time, it definitely wasn't bad.

At night they would curl up, limbs tangled together and faces pressed close, breathing in each other's scent. They would fall asleep, and wake up to the alarm, and wake up again to the water beating against their skin as they talked about the day to come.


End file.
